


From Now On

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Transitions [3]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Prequel, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: A scene from the boys' youth. Prequel to my other story, "Is This It?"





	From Now On

Ted was laying on his bed, but couldn’t fall asleep. He looked down to where his best friend was sleeping on the floor next to him. “Dude, are you asleep?”

“No, dude.”

“Hm,” Ted sighed. “I haven’t been able to sleep at all, lately.”

“That is most concerning, Ted. Is it your mom again?”

“Well, yeah. It’s just this is around the anniversary of… well, you know. And it always upsets me.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I just did.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Ted was silent, eyes shut tightly, trying to will himself to sleep. “Hey.”

“What?”

“This might sound weird, but do you think you could, I mean…”

“You want me to come up there with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure, dude.”

Ted felt instant relief at the feeling of extra weight on his bed, and arms wrapping around him. “Thanks.”

“Any time. I mean it.”

“I know you do.”

“Ted?”

“Yes?”

“What would you say… if I asked you to call me Bill? Like, from now on.”

“I’d say okay.” Ted let one of his hands close around the hand resting on his upper belly.

“For real?”

“Bill, you’re my best friend. And nothing you say or do will ever change that. I got your back, dude.”

“Thanks, Ted.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Okay. But wake me up if you change your mind. Good night.”

“Night.”


End file.
